Morfeo
by Amy Tsubasa
Summary: Ella se removió inquieta y entre tanto ajetreo el albornoz se abrió mostrando sus senos , solté un gritillo tan agudo que podría haber sido hecho por una niña.Tenía que lograr salir de esta prueba impuesta por los dioses. Yo Theodore Nott lo juraba por…


Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac .Es que ese mugriento reloj solo existía para fastidiarme.

-¿Qué te parece Theo?

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac. Merlin ya sabía que era tarde. A estas horas podría estar follando a mi querida esposa, pero no tenía que estar aquí escuchando a Malfoy padre e hijo hablarme sobre sus grandes planes de expansión mercantil.

-Nott, mi hijo te hablo.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac. Me valía un comino los millones que íbamos a ganar con ese negocio, bien podría perder más solo por estar entre las piernas de esa mujer. Pero es odioso reloj de pie tenía que recordarme el valioso tiempo que estaba perdiendo, no me faltaban las ganas de lanzarle un _Fiendfyre_ y bailar sobre las cenizas de aquel demoniaco aparato.

-¡Theo, contesta!

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac. Hace semanas que no la veía, y el día que llegaba de su dichosa misión tengo una jodida reunión con los Malfoy´s. Maldito reloj, es que acaso no bastaba con la tortura de imaginarme a mi mujer ataviada con lencería negra esperando por mí. Tal vez todo era un venganza de Draco , por haberme casado con ella y dejarlo a él con el corazón roto.

-¡Theodore Nott , contéstame de una puñetera vez! -.

¿Qué le contestara qué? Hace horas que lo único que escuchaba ere ese infernal ruido. Draco resoplo enfurruñado al ver mi perplejidad.

-No tiene caso hablar contigo ahora, ya lárgate, no quiero saber lo que te tiene de esa manera

-¿en verdad no lo quiere saber?-sugerí de forma picara.

Su rostro pasó de la consternación a la ira.

-lárgate antes de que muela a golpes a tu pequeño Theo y no le puedas cumplir esta noche a tu mujer-.

Yo sonreí ansioso y di una patada a aquel endiablado aparato. Lucius me miro de mala cara pero no comento nada, tal vez el también odiaba ese reloj, sin en cambio Draco me regaño alarmado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo idiota quieres que mi madre nos mate?, ese es su reloj favorito-.

Siempre pensé que Narcissa Malfoy tenía buen gusto, pero ese reloj iba en contra de todo lo considerado buen gusto, la caja de madera chueca de un tamaño desproporcionado, el péndulo y manecillas en un deplorable estado, el acabado rustico, lo hacían grotesco. Le di otro puntapié y me marche.

Tenía que comprar flores, a ella le gustan las flores, a mi mente llego una imagen de ella en una cama de flores blancas; margaritas, rosas, dalias, hortensias, lirios y orquídeas. Y ella contrastando todo aquello con el negro de su escasa ropa; un sostén lleno de encajes, unas diminutas bragas y un ligero. La imagen era más que excitante.

-¡Topi!-fue lo primero que grite al llegar a casa.

-Si amo-.

Trae flores blancas, todas las que encuentres, y ponlas en la cama de mi alcoba, antes de que Hermione llegue.

-Pero, la ama ya llegó. –contesto afligida.

-¡Ya llego!-grité alarmado.

-hace una hora.

-Bien esto no será de acuerdo al plan, pero creo que las flores no son tan necesarias, podemos ocuparlas mañana, que no nos molesten. – Subí deseoso, como un chiquillo al llegar navidad. Con el corazón latiéndome a mil, ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto un cursi enamorado? La respuesta llego a mí sin buscarla. Me había vuelto un cursi enamorado en el mismo momento que la conocí.

Finalmente llegue a mi codiciado destino, gire la manija esperando ver a mi amada esposa más que dispuesta a mí, cuando lo que vi me fulmino. Estaba dormida, con todo el cuerpo extendido sobre el colchón, con solo el albornoz puesto y el cabello húmedo. El olor a champú frutal ocupaba toda la habitación.

Me sentí frustrado, hace días que no la veía. Cuando acepte que trabajara en el departamento de criaturas mágicas no acepte que saliera cada dos por tres, con Potter y Weasley a sus misiones como apoyo. Es que esos dos parecían vivir pegados a las faldas de mi esposa, siempre que no entendían algo o necesitaban ayuda corrían hacia ella, y ella con su buen corazón no podía mandarlos a volar.

La observe fijamente, hace semanas que no la veía y la imagen me era asfixiante, debía estar exhausta, había estado buscando algunos chupasangre en Rumania recorriendo montañas, llanuras y colinas. De seguro no había dormido en ningún lugar decente en caso de que lo hubiera hecho.

Soltó un gemido entrecortado, que me sonó demasiado sugerente si ella seguía haciendo eso no podría resistir más, pero lo volvió hacer esta vez como un ronroneo que me excito aún más. Ella se removió inquieta y entre tanto ajetreo el albornoz se abrió mostrando sus senos y una parte de su pezón derecho, solté un gritillo tan agudo que podría haber sido hecho por una niña. No, no lo podía hacer, no era un pervertido o un maniaco sexual debía contenerme. Mis ojos estaban desorbitados y mi garganta seca. Tenía que lograr salir de esta prueba impuesta por los dioses. Yo Theodore Nott lo juraba por…

Pero antes de terminar siquiera la frase sentí alguna suave sobre mis manos, ¡mis manos cubrían totalmente sus pechos! No, no podía hacerlo, Merlín ella estaba dormida, sería casi como una violación. Casi, pero no lo era ¡Era su culpa por dormir de forma tan sensual!

Masaje lentamente sus pechos temiendo que despertara, con cuidado, con tal delicadeza que aumentaba más mi añoranza, sus pezones se tornaron duros, anhelantes. Me permití ser un poco más atrevido y comencé a pellizcarlos, ella correspondió con un gemido lleno de satisfacción. Debía estar muy cansada para no despertar.

Ya desinhibido comencé a repartir besos húmedos por su anatomía, en sus parpados, sus labios rosas, su nariz respingada, su cuello, su clavícula, el nacimiento de sus pechos y en cada uno de los pezones, en sus hombros redondos, en cada una de sus costillas, en sus antebrazo, en su plano abdomen, en sus anchas y profundas caderas, en su pelvis, en sus firmes muslos, en sus rodillas, en sus pantorrillas, en sus pies, en cada articulación de su columna vertebral , bese y saboree por completo cada parte de su piel , con una pasión y devoción desmedida, en mi lengua y labios grabe cada textura, con mi nariz inhale todos sus perfumes y ella gimió , ronroneo anhelante, como una gata encelo. No despertó.

Tal vez si era un pervertido o un maniaco sexual, reconocí cuando me dirigía atentar mi suerte al saborear aquel lugar donde guardaba todas sus mieles, separe sus piernas delicadamente, mi aliento cálido la hicieron estremecerse y en un acto de valentía separe toda distancia, mi lengua comenzó a explorar cada pliegue, cada recoveco ardiente, ella se removía entre las sabanas llenando de melodiosos gemidos la estancia , aumente el ritmo , mis caricias se volvieron frenéticas , urgentes , ella movía sus caderas aún inconsciente en busca de más. Sentí algo húmedo, caliente, lascivo, inundar mi boca, ella había tenido un orgasmo. Deseoso y con una excitación febril, baje mis pantalones, mi pequeño Theo salió de entre ellos más que vigoroso.

-¡Theo que demonios haces!- rugió Hermione como buena leona

Mi corazón se detuvo, era incapaz de respirar, temblaba angustiado. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia contenida, sus labios apretados y sus cejas fruncidas, sus mejillas rojas, sus pechos duros se mostraban ante mí, su cabellos húmedo de agua y sudor , su piel enrojecida donde había puesto mis labios. Ella era la imagen de la sensualidad. Mi pequeño Theo se mostro más rígido y duro. Ya poco me importaba todo, mi conciencia se perdió y no me moleste en un buscarla, me arroje sobre ella, mordí sus labios y callé cada reclamo con besos ardientes.

Ella se resistía, pero podía ver que a cada mordida, cada penetración de mi lengua, cada caricia en su piel caliente y cada fricción entre nuestros miembros, húmedos, ansiosos, palpitantes; hacían que ella perdiera las ganas de luchar. Sin embargo como buena leona se seguía mostrando orgullosa y altiva, tan orgullosa y altiva que solo me encendía más. Esa mujer era mi perdición.

* * *

Un divertido One-shot . Siempre me ha gustado esta pareja , así que no resistí el impulso de escribir algo un poco "atrevido".


End file.
